There are known, at the present time, devices for protecting information and/or data storage media consisting of flexible pockets subdivided into six compartments of the same size and distributed in two columns of three compartments each, provided symmetrically on either side of the longitudinal axis of said pocket, to receive computer diskettes of the so-called 31/2 inch format.
Although satisfactory for such applications, these pockets are not suitable for storing CD-ROM's, since these are too large for the compartments in question.
If one wishes to store disk-shaped objects of CD-ROM format, that is to say disks having a diameter of approximately 11.9 cm (4.69 inches), in a flexible pocket of A4 format, that is to say 21.times.29.7 cm (8.27.times.11.69 inches), one realizes, that the respective dimensions of the pocket and of the disks do not facilitate their placing in separate compartments.